Tis the Season for Changes
by Katie8
Summary: It's Christmas time in Stars Hollow ... and it's anything but a typical Christmas! L/L and R/J .. Please R


Gilmore Girls Fanfiction  
Title: 'Tis the season for changes.  
Author: Chrissie  
Email: roswell33155@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! I am also not affiliated with the WB or any of the plots/storylines of Gilmore Girls.  
Category: L/L and R/D/J (Rory, Dean, Jess)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: It's almost Christmastime ... and Stars Hollow is getting it's share of unexpected suprises.  
  
  
Opening  
  
(Lorelai and Rory walking down the street in Stars Hollow)  
  
Rory: Hey, mom ... can I ask you a question?  
  
Lorelai: Well is it a trick question? 'Cause I'm not exactly Einstein on trick questions ...  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Lorelai: Ok. (smiling) Ask away.  
  
Rory: If your budget is $10,000 for let's say ... buying and fixing up a ... a boat. The boat costs $3,000. How much money do you have left for repairing the boat?  
  
Lorelai: God, I knew this was a trick question! Are they frying your brain with this stuff at Chilton? Because if they are I'm going to ...  
  
Rory: Mom! Just answer the question.  
  
Lorelai: Well, duh, I need a calculator to do that.  
  
Rory: You mean you can't do it off the top of your head?  
  
Lorelai: (laughing lightly) No.  
  
Rory: Well then how can you expect to become a businesswoman? I mean, you and Sookie are going to buy an inn yet you don't know how to add numbers? (Lorelai just stares at her) Mom? Earth to mom? (snapping her fingers)  
  
Lorelai: Sweetie, we haven't even bought the land. But I promise you that when we do, I will learn how to add those complicated little numbers. Okay?  
  
Rory: Um, ok.  
  
Lorelai: Now I really need coffee.  
  
Rory: So I guess that means you can't answer the original question that I asked, right? (smiling)  
  
Lorelai: Hence the annoyed look on my face. (pointing to her face then opening the door to Luke's diner)  
  
Rory: Ok, ok ... I'll lay off.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you.  
  
Rory: You're welcome.  
  
Opening Credits  
  
Pan to Luke's diner.  
  
(Lorelai and Rory are sitting down at a table)  
  
Lorelai: So what'll it be missy?  
  
Rory: Since when do you ask me what I'm going to eat? I thought that was Luke's job.  
  
Lorelai: Since I realized you have a throat and teeth and a tongue. Oh, and since I saw that cute Gerber baby on your baby food and wanted to make you look like it.  
  
(Jess is wiping the counter and stops to listen to them)  
  
Rory: Are you saying I wasn't as cute as the Gerber baby? (sad look on her face)  
  
(Luke walks to their table)  
  
Lorelai: No I'm not saying that. I'm saying ... (is cut off by Luke)  
  
Luke: So what'll it be?  
  
Lorelai: (putting her hand on his arm) Oh thank God you are here to take our order! I've never ever ever before been so happy to see you!  
  
(Jess grins)  
  
Luke: Um, did I miss something? Because I could come back later after your mother finishes having her nervous breakdown ...  
  
Rory: No it's ok. The reason she's so happy to see you is because she wants to avoid the fact that she indirectly stated that I was not as cute as the Gerber baby.  
  
Lorelai: That is so not true. (to Luke) But anyway, Luke, we were just engaging in our usual witty banter ... etc. etc. etc.  
  
Rory: Oh how very "The King and I" of you. (smiling)  
  
Luke: (rolling his eyes) Are you guys done?  
  
Lorelai: (smiling) Yes we are. We'll have 2 coffees and 2 chocolate donuts.  
  
(Luke writes it down and walks away while Jess continues wiping the counter)  
  
Pan to the inside of Rory's room.  
  
(Lane and Rory sitting, listening to cd's and talking)  
  
Lane: Oh, have you heard the Edwin McCaine cd?  
  
Rory: The last I heard one of his songs was played on Dawson's Creek. And well ... that kinda speaks for itself.  
  
Lane: Wow. So cynical.  
  
Rory: Yea, well what can I say. It's my mom's fault. So, how's school?  
  
Lane: Besides the fact that I'm failing History, can't stand the guy that sits next to me in English, and (rolling her eyes) really wish you were there to join in my misery ... everything's great.  
  
Rory: Wow. So cynical.  
  
(Lane gets up, takes out a cd from the stereo, and puts in another one)  
  
Rory: So ... what do you think about Luke's nephew?  
  
Lane: (turning around and sitting back down) Luke has a nephew?  
  
Rory: Yea. His name's Jess. The whole town's talking about him. Are you sure you haven't seen him around?  
  
Lane: Positive. But more importantly ... is he cute?  
  
Rory: Um ... well ... he's not exactly Freddy Krueger ... but ...  
  
Lane: But?  
  
Rory: But it's not my place to say whether or not he's cute because I have a very wonderful boyfriend named Dean who would not be very happy if he heard that.  
  
Lane: That means he's cute. I wish I could meet him.  
  
Rory: What happened to Henry?  
  
Lane: He's too ... perfect.  
  
Rory: Oh I see. Well then I have a very good idea ...(smiling mischievously)  
  
Lane: And what exactly is this idea of yours?  
  
Rory: Well ... since you obviously want to meet Jess you could come with me and my mom to Luke's diner before school tomorrow. (Lane gives her a puzzled look) He helps Luke out in the mornings.  
  
Lane: I don't know about this. Are you sure?  
  
Rory: Meet me in front of Luke's at 7:25 sharp.  
  
Lane: Will do. Well, I better be getting home or I'll be hearing my mom drone on and on about the top 10 reasons why teenagers are doing drugs instead of doing homework. See you tomorrow.  
  
(Picks up her stuff and leaves)  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
Pan to Lorelai getting out of her jeep in front of her parents' house.  
  
(Lorelai rings the doorbell and the maid opens the door)  
  
Maid: Come in. Emily is waiting for you in the study.  
  
Lorelai: (stepping inside) Ok. Thanks.  
  
(Lorelai walks into the study to find her mom looking at a bunch of papers)  
  
Emily: (smiling) Hello Lorelai! Sit down, sit down!  
  
Lorelai: You seem really happy. This can't be good.  
  
Emily: Oh Lorelai ... you can be so silly sometimes.  
  
Lorelai: So mom ... why'd you call me? I mean, dinner isn't till Friday and it's Sunday night.  
  
Emily: Well I have some very good news for you ... but more importantly ... for Rory.  
  
Lorelai: In other words bad news for me, but good news for Rory.  
  
Emily: Now what makes you say that? You haven't even heard the news Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: I have no idea. Just don't let it be news that will make me want to commit suicide.  
  
Emily: (very seriously) I really hope that you are kidding.  
  
Lorelai: (annoyed) Yes mom. So just tell me the news.  
  
Emily: Richard and I have decided to buy Rory a car.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Emily: You heard me. We are going to buy Rory a car. (Lorelai stares at her unable to say anything) You know, an automobile with a hood, wheels, and-  
  
Lorelai: (interrupting) No, I mean what are you thinking! Rory can't even be driving in a car without an adult so what's the point of even getting her a car?  
  
Emily: I know this Lorelai! I was just thinking we could buy her a car, park it in front of the house, and allow her to use it if she gets good grades. Give her an incentive to keep studying! Do you honestly think I would have stupid enough to approach you with this idea if I knew that Rory would never be able to drive the car?  
  
Lorelai: Well knowing you ...  
  
Emily: (rolling her eyes) Oh, be serious Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (sighing) Ok.  
  
Emily: Ok you'll be serious or ok we can buy her a car?  
  
Lorelai: Mom, if you really want to buy her a car you can.  
  
Emily: Is this a joke?  
  
Lorelai: (pointing to her face) Would I look this serious if this was a joke? I think not ...  
  
Emily: Well this is great! So I was thinking of a Mercedes Benz ... or maybe a ... a red porsche- (starts showing her pictures of the cars)  
  
Lorelai: (interrupting her and taking away the pictures) Aaaah ... boy do we need to talk about this.  
  
Commercials  
  
Pan to Rory sitting in the kitchen studying.  
  
(Lorelai comes back from her parents' house)  
  
Rory: Hey, where have you been?  
  
Lorelai: (obviously lying) Um, nowhere.  
  
Rory: I believe that's the line you used when Grandma caught you sneaking out of the house one time.  
  
Lorelai: Oh yes. (smiling) I think it was one of those times I snuck out to meet Christopher in the middle of the night. In the woods ... dark and quiet and-  
  
Rory: (interrupting her) Ok way too much info. But don't think I haven't realized the fact that you inadvertently tried to change the subject on me.  
  
Lorelai: I did not!  
  
Rory: Yes you did. But it's ok ... I'll let it slid this time. But next time, it's to your room!  
  
Lorelai: Ok, ok. Well I'm gonna head up to bed to get my beauty sleep even though we all know I don't need it.  
  
Rory: Oh yes. You're just a regular Cindy Crawford.  
  
(Lorelai starts leaving upstairs)  
  
Lorelai: Good night.  
  
Rory: Oh wait! I forgot to tell you that tomorrow morning we have to wake up a little earlier because I'm supposed to meet Lane at Luke's at 7:25 sharp.  
  
Lorelai: But-  
  
Rory: (interrupting her) Good night mom.  
  
Pan to Rory waking up in her room in the morning.  
  
(Rory gets up and walks to her mom's room)  
  
Rory: (yelling) Mom, it's time to wake up!  
  
Lorelai: (suddenly opening her eyes, just awakened) Oh geez! You scared the hell out of me! (slowly starts to get up)  
  
Rory: I let you sleep an extra five minutes. You should be thanking me.  
  
Lorelai: (sarcastically) I'm sorry. Where have my manners gone. Oh wait, they're still SLEEPING.  
  
(Five minutes later ... Lorelai and Rory are dressed and going out the door)  
  
Pan to Rory and Lane right outside of Luke's diner.  
  
Lane: Just to make you happy I got here five minutes early.  
  
Rory: Good. Well ... (opening the door for Lane) shall we?  
  
Lane: (stepping in) Absolutely.  
  
(Lane and Rory sit at a table while Lorelai is sitting at the counter talking to Luke)  
  
Lane: (looking around and whispering) So where is he?  
  
Rory: (indicating with her head to Jess serving coffee to some customers) There. (waving her hand a little to Jess) Hey, Jess we'd like some coffee.  
  
Jess: (walking over to them) Get it yourself. (Rory gets upset) I was just kidding. (looking at Lane while pouring the coffee) So who's this?  
  
Rory: This is Lane. Lane, Jess. Jess, Lane.  
  
Lane: (sticking out her hand to shake his) Hey it's nice to meet you! (seeing Jess isn't going to shake her hand she pretends to have been reaching to touch her hair) Um ...I've, um, heard a lot about you ...  
  
Jess: Yea well great. (walking away) Bye.  
  
Rory: I forgot to tell you that he's not exactly the, um, what's the word ... friendliest guy you'll ever meet.  
  
(Lorelai walks up to them but they don't see her)  
  
Lane: Tell me about it. It's a shame he's so cute but so-  
  
Lorelai: (interrupting) Who's cute?  
  
(Lane and Rory look at each other)  
  
Rory: Oh ... the ketchup bottle?  
  
Lorelai: Yeaaa ... nice try. I'm guessing you guys weren't talking about Luke and you were sooo looking at Jess.  
  
Lane: (smiling a little) No we weren't.  
  
Lorelai: So that's why we had to wake up early and meet Lane here. Right Rory? (nudging on her shoulder) You wanted to introduce Lane to Jess! (Rory looks at her guiltily) Oh, I'm good!  
  
Lane: (getting up) Well I better get going or I'll be late to school.  
  
Rory: Yeah, me too. (getting up)  
  
Lorelai: (making a sad face) Fine. Leave me here all alone and lonely.  
  
Rory: Don't you have to go to work?  
  
Lorelai: (whining)Yeah, but I don't wanna.   
  
Rory: Well I don't really wanna go to school but I have to. (giving Lorelai a kiss) Bye. (walks out the door)  
  
Lorelai: Bye!  
  
(Lane is walking down the street and sees Jess so she walks a little faster to catch up with him)  
  
Lane: Hey ...  
  
Jess: Hey.  
  
Lane: So are you always like this?  
  
Jess: Like what.  
  
Lane: Gloomy ... and, and brooding.  
  
Jess: (sarcastically) Well gee I feel great about myself now. So what, did Rory send you here to harass me or something?  
  
Lane: No. Why would she do that?  
  
Jess: Let's just say after Luke and Lorelai tie the knot, we're not gonna be The Brady Bunch.  
  
Lane: Oh ... just to let you know, there is nothing going on between Luke and Lorelai.  
  
Jess: Oh come on. Do you see the way they look at each other or did Lorelai tell you to play it dumb?  
  
Lane: You are a very odd person.  
  
Jess: (smiling a little) Well thank you.  
  
(They keep walking down the street to school in silence and the scene fades)  
  
Commercials  
  
Pan to Lorelai in the kitchen talking to Sookie.  
  
Sookie: (cooking food) So I was thinking ... maybe our inn should be painted pink?  
  
Lorelai: Nah ... way too Barbie. How about red?  
  
Sookie: But people might not think it's an inn. What if they think it's a barn. Or, or it's haunted because you know red is the color of blood! Oh my God, what if the inn we are going to buy is haunted! We'll lose customers and then-  
  
Lorelai: (interrupting her) Sookie! Calm down. I don't think that the inn will be haunted but if it is we'll just hire some sort of ... of exorcist or something. Ok?  
  
Sookie: Ok.  
  
Lorelai: Ok. (walks out the door)  
  
Pan to Rory getting out of class at Chilton.  
  
(Paris walks up to Rory as she is opening the locker)  
  
Paris: Thanks a lot.  
  
Rory: (surprised) For what?  
  
Paris: For ruining the only chance I'll ever have at joining the Puffs.  
  
Rory: Hey, if I remember correctly, you chose to step into the headmaster's office. I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen to me. Besides, that happened weeks ago so don't hold a grudge.  
  
Paris: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm sorry. Since when do you care about my feelings?  
  
Rory: (slamming her locker shut) Paris, I'm tired of arguing with you! Don't you understand that I have better things to do with my life than listen to you day in and day out?!? (walks away very upset)  
  
Pan to Lorelai at the front desk doing some paperwork.  
  
(Michel walks up to Lorelai)  
  
Michel: Hello.  
  
Lorelai: (not looking up) What do you want Michel?  
  
Michel: Nothing. I just thought I'd come here and have a little chat with you.  
  
Lorelai: Well chat away, but keep in mind I might not be listening to what you say.  
  
Michel: Very funny. Anyway, I wanted to know if it is true that Mia is selling the inn.  
  
Lorelai: (looking up) Well I don't know if it's my place to answer that question.  
  
Michel: What do you mean?   
  
Lorelai: What I mean is that Mia might not want me to tell you.  
  
Michel: Lorelai, I have a right to know! I work here.  
  
Lorelai: I know I have never agree with you, and probably never will after this ... but I guess you do have a right to know. Mia is selling the inn.  
  
Pan to Jess coming into Luke's diner.   
  
(Luke is busy taking orders from customers)  
  
Luke: Where have you been?  
  
(Jess follows him around the diner trying to keep up with him.)  
  
Jess: At school.  
  
Luke: If I remember correctly, school does not last until four in the afternoon.  
  
Jess: I felt like walking around.  
  
Luke: Yeah, well sometimes we feel like doing things but we can't. (handing him a coffee pot)  
  
Jess: What's hat supposed to mean?  
  
Luke: (angrily) Nothing. Get to work.  
  
Jess: No, c'mon Uncle Luke. Explain yourself. Could it be that this has something to do with (putting his hand over his mouth) Lorelai?  
  
Luke: Shut up.  
  
Jess: Because I'm getting really tired of-  
  
Luke: (interrupting) That's it! I didn't want to have to do this but I'm going to have to. Your mother sent me money to put you in a private school and you're going to Chilton. You may not have the best grades or the best records, but I talked to the headmaster and he has agreed to take you in to straighten you out.  
  
Jess: (slamming the coffee pot on a table) Find someone else to serve your customers. Oh, and just because you're not getting any action with Lorelai doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! (walks out the door)  
  
(Luke stares after him)  
  
Commercials  
  
Pan to Rory and Dean walking down the street.  
  
Rory: Let's stop by the market so I can get some flour for my mom.  
  
Dean: But I thought you said your mom doesn't cook.  
  
Rory: (smiling) She doesn't. She just likes to leave the flour lying around in the kitchen to make people think she does. It makes her feel like a traditional mom.  
  
Dean: (laughing) Oh, I see. Anyway ... so that Jess guy seems like such a jerk.  
  
Rory: (serious) What makes you say that?  
  
Dean: I don't know ... the whole town hates him.  
  
Rory: Well maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge somebody you don't know.  
  
Dean: Oh, and you know him?  
  
Rory: Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Is that a problem?  
  
Dean: (angry) A minor one, but yes.  
  
Rory: Why?  
  
Dean: Because he could be a bad influence on you.  
  
Rory: I think I'm old enough to take care of myself. And by the way, he is not a bad influence! The whole town just doesn't understand him! He reads book, and he's smart, and funny-  
  
Dean: (interrupting) Well he's your dream guy now, isn't he? I'm gonna go. (walks away)  
  
(Rory looks at him leaving. She keeps walking, very upset. As she turns a corner she sees Jess and Lane standing on the sidewalk, talking and laughing. She keeps walking, clearly very jealous. The town troubadour starts singing nearby.)  
  
Pan to Lorelai walking to Luke's diner.  
  
(Lorelai opens the door but finds that it is locked. She knocks on the window)  
  
Lorelai: (knocking) Hello? Anybody there?  
  
Luke: (walking from the back of the diner) I'm coming!  
  
Lorelai: (as Luke is opening the door) Why was the door locked in the middle of the day?  
  
Luke: Because I am not opening the door to this diner until Taylor apologizes for making a scene this morning after you left. He got all the people in this damn town to sign a petition to make Jess leave! And he has the never to shove it in my face while I am serving him coffee! I fell like taking his head and-  
  
Lorelai: (interrupting) Ok, calm down. I really think you need to take some anger management classes.  
  
Luke: Lorelai ...  
  
Lorelai: Ok, ok I take it back. Now let me in so I can have some coffee.  
  
(Luke opens the door and Lorelai steps inside)  
  
Lorelai: (walking to the counter and sitting down) But seriously, I think you are doing a great job with Jess.  
  
Luke: (surprised) Really?  
  
Lorelai Yes. (smiling) You're laying down the law. You're showing him who's boss. You're not letting him watch WWF and that makes you eligible for sainthood.  
  
Luke: (laughing a little) Yeah I guess you're right. (serves her a cup of coffee)  
  
Lorelai: You know I am, Lucas.  
  
Luke: (serious) Ok, I told you not to call me that or I'd-  
  
Lorelai: (interrupting) Or you'd have to do what? Huh? What, what what-  
  
Luke: This. (he pulls her towards him and kisses her)  
  
Lorelai: (kisses him back, then stops and starts walking away backwards) Oh wow. Um, this was not supposed to happen. I mean, it wasn't bad or anything but this was just so, um, unexpected. (bumping into a chair near the door) Oops (laughing lightly) Almost like that movie "One Fine Day" where George Clooney kisses Michelle Pfeiffer and then she bumps into a cupboard. Or at least I think it was a cupboard ... maybe it was a desk. (opening the door) I'm gonna go. Nice, um, talking to you Luke ...(leaving)  
  
Luke: Lorelai, wait. (she comes back in) I'm ...sorry.  
  
Lorelai: Luke, you didn't do anything wrong ... I just didn't expect you to ... kiss me.  
  
Luke: Trust me, I didn't expect myself to either.  
  
Lorelai: (smiling) Ok. Well I should get going.  
  
Luke: (smiling) Yeah. Bye.  
  
Lorelai: (walking out the door) Bye.  
  
END   
  
(there may be more to come) 


End file.
